


worked up and wrung out

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Bedtime Stories, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Season/Series 03, Unrequited Wincest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want him, but he wants Dean to give a damn about whether he lives or dies. He wants Dean to want to live, to stay with him and actually realize he's worth something. Dean is worth everything, Sam just needs him to get that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worked up and wrung out

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Bedtime Stories, after Sam kills the Crossroads Demon.

"Just want me to let you go." Sam grips Dean's face tighter. "I can't, fuck you, I can't," Dean shivers in his grasp and Sam knows he's being too rough, he knows, but he just returned from killing that Crossroads demon.

Dean is soft and warm from sleep, that mask he wears every day now not in place (the one he has on when he claims he's not afraid to die, not afraid of Hell, it doesn't matter he's fine) and he just returned Sam's kiss with all the shock and reverence Sam always expected if he made a move.

He doesn't want Dean. Not really. He doesn't want him, but he wants Dean to give a damn about whether he lives or dies. He wants Dean to want to live, to stay with him and actually realize he's worth something. Dean is worth everything, Sam just needs him to get that.

If he just...if he can give Dean this. Dean has wanted this. Always, for as long as Sam can remember, Dean has loved him in a way he shouldn't.

Dean wants this more than anything, and if Sam, if Dean gets it, maybe he'll want to stay. Maybe he'll actually start fighting back, start helping Sam look for a way out of the deal.

He's desperate. He'll do anything. Even this, pulling back the blanket and getting his hand on Dean's dick, slow caress over his skin as Dean alternates between messy kisses and just holding him close and panting, "Sam, Sammy, oh god, Sam," so worked up and wrung out just from a clumsy handjob.

It's not just some guy, though, is it. It's Sam, and he knows anything he does has about a hundred times more meaning to Dean.

"You have to start caring, I need you to care, Dean, please," Sam's pretty sure he's near tears, doesn't want to make this any more strange by crying on Dean (he'd probably completely misinterpret that anyway) but he has to get Dean to give a fuck, he has to. "Can't, I won't let you go."

"Okay," Dean moans, and, "Yeah, Sam, yes," probably agreeing without even really taking in Sam's words because he's coming, eyes shut and shaking, but it's enough.

Sam'll press for more later, a promise, make sure Dean means it. And whatever he has to do, whatever Dean wants to do...he'll do it, if it means keeping Dean alive and at his side.


End file.
